1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to logic circuitry and, more particularly, to apparatus for rapidly multiplying binary numbers in a computer system.
2. History of the Prior Art
The typical method of multiplying two binary numbers takes one of the numbers, multiplies it by each of the bits (a one or a zero) of the other number in order starting with the lowest order bit, adding the multiplied value at each step to the high order bits of the partial product from each previous step and shifting the result right by one bit. This operation is quite time consuming.